


Foolish Things

by Tarlan



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-08
Updated: 2001-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac discovers that sometimes it doesn't pay to get out of bed in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the NickZone 'April Fool 2001' Challenge. Many thanks to Aqualegia for giving this story a quick beta - and for being prepared to sit and listen to my, often inane, story ideas

Mac stretched as the sounds of a new day filtered through the thick hull of the barge, hearing the spring wake-up chorus of birds and the distant bark of playful dogs being led by their owners along the towpath of the Seine.

He opened his eyes, letting them fall upon the tousled head of his on-off lover; a lazy smile forming as he remembered the fun they had the night before. That was the one thing he could say about Cory Raines; he was an uninhibited lover, eager to try new things although he stopped well short of anything that might bring pain to either one of them. It always amazed Mac how Cory managed to get him to agree to almost anything whether it be following him and Amanda around the country, spade in hand, ready to dig up their bullet-ridden bodies, or trying out some new contortionist act in his bed.

Mac grinned as he recalled the mind-shattering climax that had crashed over him like a tidal wave after Cory had tried out a 'little technique I picked up in India'. He could not believe that, after more than four hundred and fifty years on this planet, he had never experienced something so gloriously overwhelming but then, he had learned long ago that there was far more to sex than two people making out. Sex always reached its highest pleasure when you felt real emotion for the person in your arms and, much as he hated to admit it, Cory was someone very special to him. It was hard to believe that he had only known the man less than a century and had to admit that his first impression of the modern-day Robin Hood had been less than charitable. Even so, he could not deny the bubbling enthusiasm that had gradually won him over and, though he had threatened to leave Cory buried in his makeshift grave on many an occasion, Mac knew that those words had been just that: words. The thought of Cory suffering, of seeing his pain, or imagining his distress at being suffocated over and over until he had clawed his own way free from the ground, was horrifying.

Mac gave a deep sigh of remembered pleasure as he thought back to the previous evening, his hand burrowing beneath the covers to stroke the silky flesh of Cory's hip, smoothing down the lean thigh then stroking back up to the gentle curve of the firm ass. He adored this body, unblemished by time, and he adored the quicksilver mind, untarnished by the passing centuries.

There was a strong temptation to lie here all morning, rediscovering the passion that had filled their night but Mac had made promises for today, and he was a man of his word. He gave another sigh, this one of regret, then leaned forward and kissed the tousled head, smiling at the soft moan of contentment as Cory began to stir.

Mac pulled back the covers careful, ever considerate of his still sleepy lover, and swung his legs over the side. His feet searched, automatically for his house slippers.

Crunch.

What the..?

Mac scrunched up his toes, suddenly aware that there was something in his slippers, something that snapped into smaller pieces with every movement, digging into the soles of his feet and pushing into the gaps between his toes. He pulled out his feet and reached for one slipper, tipping it up so the contents fell into the palm of his hand.

Corn Flakes?

He thought back to the night before but couldn't remember anything they had done that had required Kellogg's famous breakfast cereal. Mac looked back at the sleeping lump in his bed, suddenly aware of the trembling - and realised Cory was attempting to hide his sniggers.

The obvious thing to do would be pour the corn flakes over Cory's head but then the damned things would be all over the bed, getting into other creases and gaps. Anyway, he knew from experience that it was not wise to retaliate with Cory, that it was far better to ignore these little pranks and hope Cory had got it out of his system. Any retaliation tended to escalate into a sort of joke warfare that Raines always won, mainly because he was not too proud to resort to dirty tricks when the need arose.

Quickly, Mac brushed the worst of the flakes from his feet and pulled on his sweats and a white T-shirt. With a dour expression, he shook his head and carried his slippers into the kitchen area, emptying the contents into the trash and shaking them vigorously to ensure there was nothing left behind. He started on his first task of the day, mumbling to himself about practical jokers as he put on water to make tea. Pulling a large bowl from the cupboard, Mac half-filled it with his usual breakfast of corn flakes, and then, with everything set up: milk standing close by, spoon beside the bowl, he turned back to prepare the tea.

His annoyance at Cory was forgotten instantly when the sleepy figure wandered into the kitchen area with an incorrigible grin plastered across the beautiful face. Cory was draped only in the white bed sheet, one hand scratching his ear, his ruffled mahogany hair standing on end and his sea-green eyes sparking with mischief - and Mac sighed, wondering what else Cory was up to. The instincts that fueled his suspicious nature were running amok, and Mac quickly re-checked his cereal bowl but could see nothing amiss; no black, hairy crawling creatures and no strange looking objects had magically appeared, in fact there was nothing other than corn flakes. He shook his head at his own paranoia as he turned back and poured the tea, sliding one china mug across the counter top to Cory and watching in appreciation as the lush lips sipped at the hot liquid. His own eyes narrowed once more, in apprehension, as Cory glanced up at him, coyly, through the curtain of thick dark lashes.

Mac went to his customary place at the end of the bar and pulled out the barstool. Only it did not budge. He pulled a little harder.

"What the..."

The snort of laughter made his heart sink in his chest and Mac dropped to his haunches to look under the counter, and he groaned. The chair had been tied to the base of the counter.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. I suppose you think that's funny?"

Mac untied the barstool and sat down, glaring at his unrepentant lover as he reached for the milk, eyeing Cory with hostility as he poured the milk over the top of the flakes.

"Shit."

Mac jumped back as milk went everywhere, flowing over the counter top, splashing over his clothing. In shock, he dropped the carton onto the mess of spilled milk, splashing more of the white liquid, his fingers touching the taut film of plastic wrap that clung to the top of his bowl like a drum skin. He shook his head as he tried to figure out exactly when Cory's agile fingers had accomplished this latest act of lunacy. He'd only checked the bowl moments before.

Cory gave up on his sleepy pretense and crowed loudly. "April Fool." He danced out of reach as Mac lunged for him. "Uh uh, Maccy-boy. Be a good sport and accept it like a man."

Cory laughed louder as Mac managed to snag the bed sheet, twirling gracefully, leaving him holding just the empty sheet but with a full view of Cory's naked body. Cory's grin faded into a lascivious smile, and Mac found his heart pounding harder at the come hither look that appeared in the wide-spaced, smoldering green eyes. He dropped the sheet and stalked slowly towards the strong, firm figure, his own desire rising as Cory began to run one hand across his own broad chest, fingers toying with a nipple, tongue tracing across the now glistening lips.

Mac stopped a few feet away and watched, mesmerized, eyes raking the lean figure as that hand slid down the muscular chest, smoothing down the length of the hardened flesh arching up towards the six-pack stomach. He drew in a breath as Cory cupped his own sac, fingers squeezing and rolling while the other hand stroked the length of the engorged shaft. A droplet of precome beaded on the head and was smeared across the tip, the scent of male sex permeating the air, and Mac inhaled deeply, enjoying the heady sensation as lust-driven tremors raced through his body.

Mac stripped off his T-shirt, bunching it up and throwing it over his shoulder, heedless of where it landed. He took several steps closer to the erotically swaying body, capturing the desire-laden eyes within his own burning gaze. Cory reached for him, that mischievous grin softening into an irresistible pout, begging to be kissed, as their lips seared together in the heat of their passion.

Mac was hardly even aware of the nimble fingers that stripped the sweatpants off him but he reveled in his own strength, bending the unresisting body backwards as his lips trailed down the long column of creamy throat. With infinite care he maneuvered them onto the large couch, his body pressing Cory down on to the firm surface, covering every inch of exposed flesh with his own. His fingers traced the crevice between the muscular ass cheeks, circling then dipping into the still lubricated channel. Mac's heart began to hammer in his chest at the remembrance that it was his own come that had filled the beautiful body only a few hours earlier. He savored the memory, dwelling on the perfect fit of their bodies, eager to partake of that pleasure once more.

Beneath him, Cory writhed, small moans of pleasure falling from his parted lips, lust-darkened eyes glazed over with desire. Mac spread the long legs, pushing them back to expose the hidden entrance to his lover's body. He sheathed himself in one strong thrust, eliciting a cry of mingled pleasure and pain from his highly responsive lover. Mac paused, one hand reaching out to smooth away the damp stands of hair that were plastered over the tall forehead. He leaned over and captured the kiss-swollen lips, savouring the sweet taste as if sampling the finest wine.

When he felt Cory relax beneath him, the limbs losing their tenseness, muscles softening, Mac pulled back from the tight heat until he was almost free. Then he plunged deep, his own senses reeling from the exquisite sensations that sparked through him, running like liquid fire through his body, igniting his nerve endings.

They rocked together slowly, each forward thrust greeted with of rise of the lean hips, internal muscles clenching tight about him, drawing him deeper into the welcoming body.

As his own climax swept over him, Cory's hoarse cry of delight ringed in his ears, and they shared their release, the decades spent as on-off lovers having finely attuned their bodies until each was able to gauge the exact moment for mutual annihilation and maximum pleasure. They floated back to earth with sighs of contentment, untangling long limbs and slipping into a comfortable embrace.

Mac smoothed the sweat-dampened strands back from Cory's face and kissed the tip of his cute nose.

"Still wondering how you managed to live this long, Cory. Surprised no one has taken your head by now."

"Oh, they've taken my head all right... just not the one on my shoulders."

Mac groaned at the crude pun and tightened his embrace. He still had that promise to keep but he was certain Amanda would understand and forgive his lateness. After all, they had all the time in the world - as long as they didn't lose their heads.

THE END


End file.
